The present invention relates to closures for containers and specifically provides a closure for a container which is designed to grind the contents of the container, such as spices, for dispersal out through the upper end of the closure.
Certain spices, such as peppercorns, are often provided in a naturally granular or unground state to preserve their flavor-enhancing characteristics. Just prior to use, the spices are ground and then sprinkled or sifted upon the desired food item to be seasoned. Conventional spice grinding devices are fabricated of metal which becomes corroded over time through exposure to compounds in the spices. Once conventional grinding closures become corroded, they must be disposed of.
Conventional grinder closures must address the problem of holding the spice granule within the closure assembly while it is being ground. The grinding process normally occurs through axial rotation of one portion of the closure relative to another. At the same time, at least a portion of the assembly must be secured to the end of the closure. Prior attempts to solve these problems have involved the use of overly complex and expensive mechanisms, portions of which often must be integral with the container. In addition, prior art grinder closures have fragile and readily corrodible components. These design considerations often are in conflict with the need for low manufacturing and assembly costs for this type of closure, which is normally disposed of when the contents of the container are used up.
Thus, there is a need for a grinder closure for a container which is: corrosion resistant or corrosion free, independent of the spice container, unbreakable in normal household use, and inexpensive to produce and to assemble.